MST3K 424 - "Manos" The Hands of Fate
The Short Hired! Part 2 (1940) Synopsis Continuing from the first part, managing salesman is inspired by his handkerchief-wearing father on how to motivate and instruct his young, inexperienced car salesman on how to close sales. The Movie Synopsis s)]]While on a road trip near El Paso, Texas, Michael, Margaret, their young daughter Debbie, and their dog, Peppy, search for the "Valley Lodge." Michael and his family finally reach a house which is tended by the bizarre, satyr-like Torgo, who takes care of the house "while the Master is away." Michael and Margaret ask Torgo for directions to Valley Lodge; Torgo simply replies that there is no place like that around here. With this information, Michael asks Torgo to let him and his family stay the night, despite objections from both Torgo and Margaret. Inside the home, the family sees a disturbing painting of a dark, malevolent-looking man and a black dog with glowing eyes; the man it depicts is the Master. Margaret becomes frightened upon hearing an ominous howl; Michael investigates, retrieving a flashlight and revolver from his car, and later finds Peppy lying dead on the ground. Torgo reveals his attraction to Margaret and tells her that, although she is doomed to become yet another bride of The Master, he intends to keep her for himself. Margaret threatens to tell Michael of Torgo's advances, but Torgo convinces her not to say anything to her husband by promising to protect her. Michael returns, unable to start the car. With the revelation that there is no phone in the house, the family reluctantly decides to stay the night. )]] Michael and Margaret stumble upon "The Master" and several women dressed in translucent nightgowns and later revealed to be his wives. They are all asleep. Torgo uses a stick to knock out Michael, and then ties Michael to a pole, after dragging him to it, and The Master suddenly comes to life. His wives also awaken, and a short argument over the fate of the family ensues. The Master decides he must sacrifice Torgo and his first wife to the film's mysterious deity and namesake, "Manos." When The Master leaves, his wives engage in further argument that soon degenerates into a fight, and the women wrestle in the sand. Torgo succumbs to what appears to be a hypnotic spell by The Master. The Master stops the fight, and has his first wife tied to a pole to be sacrificed. Torgo is laid on a stone bed, where he is attacked by The Master's other wives, but this in itself does not prove fatal. Evoking some mysterious power, The Master severs and horribly burns Torgo's left hand. Torgo runs off into the darkness, waving the burning stump that remains. The Master laughs maniacally and goes to look for the family and subsequently sacrifices his first wife. )]] The family runs off into the desert. When a rattlesnake appears in front of them, Michael shoots it, attracting the attention of nearby deputies. Margaret and Michael are later convinced to return to the Master's house, where the Master welcomes them. Michael fires several shots into The Master's face at point-blank range, but they have no effect. The screen fades to black, likely indicating that The Master has again applied his hypnotic power. An undisclosed amount of time later, an entranced Michael greets two new lost travelers. Margaret and Debbie have become wives of The Master. The film concludes with Michael echoing Torgo's line of "I take care of the place while the Master is away." The production credits are superimposed over past scenes from the film with the words: "The End?" Information * ''Manos: The Hands of Fate'' is a film written, directed, and produced by American fertilizer salesman Harold P. Warren in 1966 as a result of a bet he made with scriptwriter Stirling Silliphant in a coffee shop. Warren intended to make a successful horror film on a shoestring budget. The result, filmed entirely on location in El Paso, Texas, is a movie that is considered among the worst films ever made. After a failed debut, the film remained in almost complete obscurity until 1992 when it was featured on Mystery Science Theater 3000. *Tom Neyman built metal riggings as leg braces for actor John Reynolds, on the bottom of which were cloven hooves. Torgo was meant to be half-man, half-goat. However, the silhouettes of Joel, Tom, and Crow obscured the few shots where MST3K viewers might have been able to see Torgo’s goat feet. These riggings were apparently quite painful to Reynolds, who reportedly took pain-killers as well as recreational narcotics. He committed suicide a month before the film premiered (see the separate page about the actor for more details). *All of the sound was done in post-production. Hal Warren, his wife, Tom Neyman, and Diane Mahree recorded the voice tracks in a sound studio. Everyone else’s dialogue – including Torgo’s – was dubbed by other people. (Joel points this out in the early scene in which the family is pulled over by a cop, and it's obvious that the same actor is doing the voices of both the father and the cop.) *The Bell & Howell camera on which Warren shot the film could only record takes of a maximum of 32 seconds. *The film's title is itself redundant, since "manos" is the Spanish word for "hands", thus one could call it "Hands: The Hands of fate". *The movie was originally called 'The Lodge of Sins.' In production, Warren, for some unknown reason, changed the title to 'Manos'. As time wore on and tempers frayed, the crew began jokingly referring to the project as, 'Mangos: Cans of Fruit.' http://www.torgo.org/torgo/manos.html *In 2011, the original 16 mm Ektachrome camera workprint of Manos: The Hands of Fate was discovered in a collection of 16 mm films by Ben Solovey, a Florida State film school graduate. Solovey has announced his intention to preserve and restore Manos for a High Definition Blu-ray release. '''Click here for more information. * A sequel called Manos Returns was released in 2018. Several actors from the original film returned, joined by cult film actor George Stover. * Received a video game adaptation. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel has installed a chip in the Bots that makes everything he does seem brilliant, but it quickly gets on his nerves. Segment One (Invention Exchange): The Bots are disgruntled over the chip. In Deep 13, the Mads invent the Chocolate Bunny Guillotine (which Frank despises), while on the SOL Joel introduces the Cartuner to combine two boring comic strips into one funny strip, Like Family Circus and The Far Side. Segment Two: Joel and the Bots recreate the opening driving scene from the movie when they are pulled over by Redneck Officer Gypsy, but Cambot's failure to stop the blue screen footage pushes them over the edge. Frank apologizes for the movie. Segment Three: Joel and the Bots discuss exaggerated features that make for a horrifying monster, but can’t agree if Torgo counts as one. They propose scarier looking monsters based on exaggerated or missing body parts. Segment Four: Joel dresses as the Master and Crow is his hellbeast, but Tom isn’t impressed; he thinks Joel looks like Maude and his face is "too friendly". Dr. F apologizes for the movie. as Torgo]] '''Segment Five: The Bots reenact the wives' wrestling game from the movie to cheer Joel up (though he is not quite pleased over this). In Deep 13, Forrester complains about their pizza being late; Frank admits that he wanted Togo's Pizza, but they were busy, thus having him order from Torgo's Pizza two hours ago. Torgo finally shows up, but accidentally leaves their pop in the car. Frank disturbingly notes the pizza is still pretty warm, resulting in both him and Forrester spitting it out in disgust. A dismayed Torgo remarks, "They always do that..." Stinger: Girl in car saying "Why don’t you guys leave us alone?" Guest Stars *''Torgo'': Michael J. Nelson Notes *Ranked 1st in the Top 100 Episodes as chosen by backers of the Bring Back MST3K Kickstarter. *'Unusual credits': Torgo's theme music plays instead of "Mighty Science Theater." * This episode aired third during Turkey Day '93, second during MST3K Anthology, and the sixth & last during ''Turkey Day '16. Callbacks * “You're the laziest man on Mars!" (Santa Claus Conquers the Martians) * “Never steal anything wet.” (Catalina Caper) * "Sandy Frank...Sandy Frank..." (Time of the Apes) * "He tampered in God's domain..." (Bride of the Monster) Obscure References *''"Hired 2: Electric Boogaloo."'' :The 1984 film Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo was a quickly-made follow-up to the original Breakin', which had been released earlier in 1984. As pointed out on the IMDb, "The phrase 'Electric Boogaloo' has passed into common usage as the sub-title for any facetious sequel." The 1996 official MST3K convention was called "ConventioCon ExpoFest-A-Rama 2: Electric Boogaloo". *''"Jam Handy to the rescue!"'' :"Jim Dandy to the rescue..." is a lyric from the song "Jim Dandy," first performed by R&B singer LaVerne Baker on her 1957 self-titled album. The song was a hit again in 1973 with the rock band Black Oak Arkansas. *''"I may be wonderful, but I think you're wrong."'' :Quote from the Marx Brothers' 1930 comedy Animal Crackers, spoken by Groucho Marx as Captain Spaulding to Chico Marx as Ravelli. It's a twist on the title of the song "I May Be Wrong (but I Think You're Wonderful)" which had become popular in 1929. *''"Give 'em hell, Harry!"'' :Rally cry of supporters of Harry S. Truman, 33rd President of the United States during the 1948 Presidential campaign. *''"Take his prospects for example." "Please!"'' :Comedian Henny Youngman was known for his one-liners. One of his most popular gags was the classic, "Take my wife. Please!" *''"I wonder." "I wa-wa-wa-wa-wonder!"'' :Singer Del Shannon's 1961 debut single, "Runaway," features this combination of lines. *''"Meanwhile, Eliot Ness and his Untouchables head for a speak-easy in Berwyn!"'' :This shot, with a group of men in period clothing in the old-fashioned car, resembles a typical shot from The Untouchables television series (1959-63). The show was loosely based on the adventures of real-life federal agent Eliot Ness (played by Robert Stack) and his men, dubbed the Untouchables, as they fight crime (especially the mob) in 1930s Chicago. The line delivered by Tom is typical of the program's narration, supplied by Walter Winchell. *''"Meeting with Floyd the Barber." "Ooo, the car is so wonderful... ooo..."'' :The customer here does resemble Floyd Lawson (played by Howard McNear), the town barber on "The Andy Griffith Show" (1960-8). Floyd was an enthusiastic fellow (with a speaking voice that Crow mimics well), often punctuating sentiments with "Oooo...". *''"Are you now or have you ever been a Ford owner?"'' :In the United States during the height of the 1950s "Red Scare", the House Un-American Activities Committee attempted to root out Communists believed to have infiltrated the government and the entertainment industry. Witnesses called during the HUAC's investigations were commonly asked "Are you now or have you ever been a member of the Communist party?" *''"Adlai Stevenson buys a car."'' :Adlai Stevenson (1900-65) was an political leader. Stevenson ran for President twice, but was defeated both times by Dwight Eisenhower (despite being well-liked, especially by the more liberal/progressive members of the Democratic party). *''"Inka dinka doo!"'' :With his big nose, the character here resembles comedian Jimmy Durante (nicknamed the Schnoz). The song "Inka Dinka Doo" became one of Durante's trademarks after he performed it in the 1934 film Palooka. * "Like father, like son. Think about it, won't you?" :From an anti-smoking public service announcement of the 1960s. The ad showed sons imitating their fathers (playing sports, etc.), and ended with the sons smoking, just like their dads. *''"Poodle bites, poodle chews."'' : Spoken by Tom Servo as the family sits at the vista point at the beginning of the movie. This is a line from the song "Dirty Love " by Frank Zappa. *''"Cousin Itt!"'' :Cousin Itt is a recurring guest character from the various incarnations of The Addams Family. Itt was a giant walking mound of hair, with no visible face. He also had an incomprehensible high squeaky voice, and sometimes wore a hat. *''"Let's sing something from Pearl Jam!"'' :Formed in 1990 (built on the remains of a few other bands), Pearl Jam became one of the leading bands of the grunge movement. Their debut album was titled Ten (1991) and featured their first big hit, "Jeremy." Other albums include Vs. (1993), Yield (1998) and Binaural (2000). *''"Row, row, row your boat. Sing, dammit, sing!"'' :Late in the classic Clint Eastwood cop film Dirty Harry (1971), psycho-killer Scorpio (Andrew Robinson) kidnaps a busload of children, holding them at gunpoint. At one point, he demands that the children keep singing songs like "Old MacDonald" and "Row, Row, Row Your Boat," shrieking out "Sing, dammit, sing!" *''"Pigs, lies and videotape."'' :The 1989 film Sex, Lies, and Videotape starred Andie MacDowell and Peter Gallagher as a married couple, Laura San Giacoma as the woman Gallagher has an affair with and James Spader as a man who likes to videotape people and complicates all of their lives. The reference here is due to the fact that the pigs in the field come across as someone's very poorly-filmed home movies (as does the rest of the film). *''"Let's just pretend we're watching Trip to Bountiful."'' :The Trip to Bountiful told the story of Carrie Watts, a woman in her twilight years, who wants to escape the clutches of her controlling off-spring and make one more visit to Bountiful, Texas, the town she grew up in. It was first made as a 1953 TV movie (with Lillian Gish in the lead role), and again as a 1985 theatrical film starring Geraldine Page. *''"...they picked up Shirley Bassey hitch-hiking."'' :Welsh singing artist Shirley Bassey (1937- ) has had many hits on the United Kingdom charts over the years, but it best known to North American audiences for her performances of three James Bond film theme songs: Goldfinger (1964), Diamonds Are Forever (1971), Moonraker (1979). She was well-known for her ability to belt out a tune. *''"It's like having Joe Cocker as your bellhop."'' :John Robert "Joe" Cocker, OBE (May 20, 1944 – December 22, 2014) was an English musician who became popular in the 1960s. In addition to being known for his gritty voice, he was also known for his spasmodic body movements when performing. *''"It's Robin Stone, the Love Machine."'' :John Phillip Law (star of ''Space Mutiny'' and ''Diabolik'') starred in a mostly-forgotten 1971 film called The Love Machine, based on the Jacqueline Susann novel of the same name. Law played Robin Stone ("the Love Machine"), an ambitious TV newscaster who has an affair with the wife (Dyan Cannon) of a network executive (Robert Ryan) to get a promotion. The reference here is most likely to its theme song, "The Love Machine," sung by Dionne Warwick. *''"Go, Speed Racer!"'' :The line "Go, Speed Racer!" is sung in the theme song of the animated series Speed Racer. *''"Yes, it's Hawaiian Tropic, for that savage buzz."'' :Hawaiian Tropic suntan lotion (which comes in bottles that look like the one the girl drinks out of here) has been around since 1969. Some of its ads referred to the "savage tan" you can get using it. *''"Yuk, it sounds like Jerry Reed."'' :Jerry Reed (1937-2008; born Jerry Reed Hubbard) is a popular country/western musician, known for his skilled guitar playing and folksy lyrics & voice. His hits include "When You're Hot, You're Hot" (1971), "Lord, Mr. Ford" (1973) and "She Got the Goldmine (I Got the Shaft)" (1982). He was a frequent performer on television (mostly variety shows), and appeared in several films, including the Smokey and the Bandit series (1977, 1980, 1983) and The Waterboy (1998). *''"Tastes like cherry Robitussin!"'' :Robitussin is a cough syrup made by Wyeth Consumer Heathcare. It comes in many varieties and flavours, including cherry. *''"Maybe it's Brigadoon."'' :In the musical Brigadoon, the titular Scottish village appears for one day every hundred years. *''"Can we drop off Tim Weisberg now?"'' :Flautist Tim Weisberg (1943- ) recorded a couple of albums with Dan Fogelberg (Twin Sons of Different Mothers (1978) and No Resemblance Whatsoever (1995)), as well as a few albums of his own, including Naked Eyes (1996) and Undercover (1997). *''"It's Dr. Giggles!"'' :Dr. Giggles was a 1992 horror movie starring Larry Drake (of TV's L.A. Law). *''"Joel, this is gonna turn into a snuff film!"'' :A snuff film is a movie that shows someone being raped and/or murdered in real life. This is a riff on the graininess and extremely low-budget film quality of Manos, as well as the pervading sense of dread that the film provokes. *''song Joel sings under his breath as Mike walks into the motel hell'' :The song comes from an old cereal commercial for Kellogg's Graham Crackos. It is also heard in War of the Colossal Beast. * "Oh look honey! Torgo has a little altar to Ba'al." :Ba'al is an ancient name (meaning "lord") often used to refer to certain pagan deities; in particular the Philistine God that might have led to the name Beelzebub. *''"Someone left a cake out in the rain!" '' :A line from the song "MacArthur Park" by Jimmy Webb. *''"Ooh, I hope she doesn't make like Jenny Fields!"'' :Jenny Fields is the mother of T.S. Garp, from the novel The World According To Garp. Fields, a nurse, purposely impregnates herself by taking advantage of the state of perpetual arousal of a brain-damaged bomber ball-turret gunner who is under her care. * "This movie has kind of a Ken Russell feel to it..." :Director Ken Russell's films were often accused of having a sexually obsessive nature to them: not really pornographic, but the character behaviors would be driven by sexual impulse, with other traits in the background. *''"Ah, I used to go out with all these women and now they're all here... Kodachrome."'' : This line refers to the lyrics in Paul Simon's 1973 hit song "Kodachrome." In one part of the song, Simon imagines what would happen if he took all the girls he knew when he was single and brought them all together for one night. *''"They're rolfing him to death!"'' :Rolfing is a type of deep tissue massage promoted as "alternative medicine". It is intense, even painful. *''"The new pope has not been chosen"'' :Black smoke from the Sistine Chapel in the Vatican is the signal that the conclave of cardinals has not selected a new pope. *''"It's like they're walking into a John Waters film."'' :John Waters is a filmmaker who first made a name for himself with intentionally offensive movies such as Pink Flamingos. *''"Come to me, for I am the magnet and you are steel!"'' :Joel is slightly misquoting Walter Egan's song "Magnet and Steel." *''"I ain't gonna play Sun City!"'' :Joel is quoting the song "Sun City" by Artists United Against Apartheid. *''"This is a bug hunt! Game over, man, game over!"'' :This is a reference to Private Hudson's hysterical breakdown in ''Aliens''. *''"I have my answer, I'm walking on air"'' :A quote from Michael Caine in the Woody Allen film Hannah and Her Sisters. *''"Turn it off! Turn it off!"'' :Another use of the line from the 1979 George C. Scott film Hardcore. Scott painfully screams it when he is shown a film of his then-presumed kidnapped daughter is starring in a pornographic movie. The MST crew used this line in several episodes. *''"If you'd like to contact Harold P. Warren, look in the Yellow Pages for the Fertilizer Corporation of Texas."'' :A reference made by Servo to Hal Warren's day job as a fertilizer salesman. *"And now, the Manos Women's Guild will reenact the Battle of Pearl Harbor." :A reference to a sketch entitled "The Batley Townswomens' Guild Presents the Battle of Pearl Harbor" in which a group of women reenact the Battle of Pearl Harbor (by wrestling in the mud). *''"Tonight on Night Gallery..."'' :While looking at the painting of The Master, Crow makes a reference to Rod Serling's 1970s anthology TV series Night Gallery, in which strange and disturbing paintings were used as a framing device for a series of short stories, usually in the horror genre. * "The nearest phone is at the crossroads." sings a tune :Servo is imitating the song "Crossroads" by , later covered by . *''"I'm just as God made me, ma'am.'" '' :Paraphrasing a line from , spoken by a hotel clerk who Spinal Tap's manager Ian Faith has just referred to as a "twisted old fruit." Memorable Quotes : Invention Exchange is a machine that merges comic strips. : Joel, Servo, Crow: Ziggy had Garfield neutered?! Now that's funny! Hired! Part 2 (short) : short begins : Crow: Previously on "Hired!" : Warren talking to his dad about his salesman problems. : Mr. Warren: I remember one of the first things Harry drilled into me... : Crow: ...Was Harry! : Joel: Ooohhhh.... : has a sales meeting with all his employees. : Joel Warren: We're gonna have leadership the way my old man told me! You, put a handkerchief on your head! You, swat at imaginary elves! You, rock on the porch all night! : Mr. Warren: Sales are the most important thing in this business. : Servo Warren: Seeing as how we're salesmen, and all. : Mr. Warren: We're gonna work closer together than we have in the past in order to get more sales. : Joel Warren: But first — martinis! : Mr. Warren: Well that's all for this meeting, but I want to talk to each and every one of you before you go out this morning! Jimmy, I want to talk with you first. : Crow Warren: 'Cause you've got the most problems. : and Jimmy are having a meeting to discuss sales techniques. : Mr. Warren: I'll go along with you this morning, Jimmy, on these first two calls. : Jimmy: Gee, that'll be swell, Mr. Warren. I'll sure appreciate your help. I always learn something, too, when we go out together. : Crow Jimmy: Yeah, maybe I can kiss your butt on the way out, huh? How about that? : on a test drive, the film cuts suddenly to show the salesman and customer have switched places. : Joel: Zintar gets the most sales because he's a shapeshifter! : clean-cut salesman in a three-piece suit talks to Mr. Warren. : Joel Senator McCarthy : Are you now, or have you ever been, a Ford owner? : Warren talking to his potential car buyers. : Mr. Warren: We want you to be a regular customer too Mr. Milton. In fact we hope you'll buy your next ten cars from us. : Joel: TEN CARS!?! : Warren addresses the audience on successful salesmanship. : Mr. Warren: First hire good men! : Joel: Make sure they're "clean!" : Mr. Warren: And see that they're well trained on their product; and on competitive products. Second... : Crow: Check their teeth! : Mr. Warren: Be sure they have all the equipment and selling helps they need, and know how to use them! : Servo: Fifth... oh... right! Third! : Mr. Warren: Third: Help them plan their work to make the most effective use of their time! And fourth... : Joel: Live at home till you're FORTY! : Mr. Warren: Stay in close touch with every man! Know what each one is doing. Work with them! : Crow: Name NAMES!! : car salesman short ends with Mr. Warren concluding his point on salesmanship. : Crow: Good night! Stay pink, soft and oily! : End' appears and both Servo and Joel "sing" to the tune of the music. : Servo: We're hiiirrrreeeeeddd! : Joel: HIRED!! Manos: The Hands of Fate (movie) : Servo: So we've gotta be, what, half an hour into this movie by now, right? : Joel: No, actually, it's more like a minute. : Servo: stunned ...No. : jazz singer is heard over the opening credits. : Servo: I guess they picked up Shirley Bassey hitchhiking. : Michael: Where did this place come from? It wasn't here a few minutes ago. : Crow: Maybe it's Brigadoon. : Joel: You know, every frame of this movie looks like someone's last known photograph. : whose thighs and knees appear to be hugely swollen, shambles unevenly to fetch luggage. : Joel: Ah… that's not how you wear your Depends, Torgo. : Crow: Been hitting the Thighmaster, Torgo? : . . . : Servo: Like having Joe Cocker as your bellhop. : goes outside to find the source of the howls. : Joel Michael: Hey, look — I know you're an evil hellbeast, but could you hold it down?! It's after nine, and we got kids! : Master has just awoken his wives, now chattering in a circle as he looks on, annoyed. : Crow The Master: What was I thinking? : Joel Announcer: Women who lunch. : Servo Announcer: And the Manos who love them — next Donahue. : . . . : Joel: You know, this scene is strong enough for a Manos, but made for a Womanos. : Servo: ...and now, back to We Married Manos! : wives, clad in white, diaphanous robes, are fighting each other. : Crow: Well, the talks broke down at this point. : Servo: Looks like the Russian Parliament. : Joel Announcer: Next on ESPN, full contact nightgown wrestling! : Crow: Designing Women, the lost episodes. : Servo Prof. Canning: And now, the Manos Women's Guild will reenact the Battle of Pearl Harbor. : Joel: You know, this was the alternate ending to Beaches. : Crow: I see London, I see France, I see everybody's underpants! : . . . : Servo: You know, this isn't Lysistrata. I like it, but it isn't Lysistrata! : . . . : Joel:You know after this they're gonna laugh and cry and pierce each others ears. : . . . : Crow: It's the Wilson Phillips breakup. : . . . : [during a scene in which the Master's wives are catfighting] : Servo: I'm guessing this is the whole reason this movie was made. : The Master: Silence! : Joel: Is golden! : The Master: Silence! : Joel: Is golden! : Master stands in Torgo's room as Torgo awakens from sleep and slowly gets up from the bed, which results in about a minute-long period of silence and nothing happening. : Joel: snapping DO SOMETHING!!! God! : Servo: Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, at the Copacabana, Jules Bedel proudly presents: Pat Benatar and Tricia Nixon! : black smoke rises from a pyre, the Master beckons Torgo to rise from the floor. : Servo: to "Smoke on the Water" Smoke on the weirdo… : Crow Bela Lugosi: Come here. : Joel: The new Pope has not been chosen. : a driving scene : Joel: Meanwhile, in Toledo... : Servo: No, wait. Did this movie just lap itself? : . . . : Crow: This must be a weekly series. : the end credits roll... : Crow: Crew? They had a crew!? I do not believe they had a crew! : Joel: Okay, everybody pick out someone you wanna punch. : Servo: Where to start? : Servo: If you'd like to contact Harold P. Warren, look in the Yellow Pages for the Fertilizer Corporation of Texas. : film's penultimate card reads "The End?" : Crow: The end? Yes. I mean, no. I wanna change my answer! : Joel: No. Always wonder. : waits impatiently for the card to change. : Servo: COME ON! : last card fades in, thanking the city of El Paso. : Servo: Thank you, El Paso! Good night! We're out of here! : Joel: We're going to take a break, we've been Manos: The Hands Of Fate. : leave the theater. : Mads have just had a pizza delivered by Torgo. : Frank: Say, it's been two hours, but this pizza is still warm! : Forrester and Frank suddenly look at each other in horror, and vomit. : Torgo: They always do that! Video Releases *Commercially released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in Feburary 1998, it was later released as part of a three-pack along with Gunslinger and Poopie! in March 1999. *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino in November 2001, the DVD includes the entire contents of the Poopie! video as an extra. *The Manos DVD was re-released unchanged as part of MST3K: The Essentials, a double-disc set which features this episode and newly released Santa Claus Conquers the Martians. As a limited time special offer, if ordered off a specially created Rhino website, a bonus disc of Shorts Vol 3 was also included with the set. *Shout! Factory re-issued Manos as a 2-disc "Special Edition" on September 13, 2011. Disc 1 features the episode, The Mystery Science Theater Hour wraps, and a featurette, Group Therapy, in which Joel, Trace, Frank, and Mary Jo discuss the episode. Disc 2 features the original, unriffed movie; the documentary Hotel Torgo; the Ballyhoo Motion Pictures featurette Jam Handy to the Rescue, where Joel discusses the shorts used on MST3K; and Hired!: Parts 1 and 2, presented back-to-back for the first time. ManosSpecialFeatures1.jpg|Frank, Trace, Joel, and Mary discuss the making of "Manos" The Hands of Fate ManosSpecialFeatures2.jpg|Title card for Jam Handy to the Rescue ManosSpecialFeatures3.jpg|Joel interviewed for Jam Handy to the Rescue! References # http://mitternachtkino.blogspot.com/2019/09/mst3k-manos-hands-of-fate-menu-ensemble.html External links *Interview with Jackie Neyman ("Debbie") at Jophan.org *Debbie's Manos Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Indie Film Category:Mystery Science Theater Hour Episodes Category:Unrated movies Category:Movies edited for violent content Category:Movies riffed multiple times